


stuck in the middle

by impertinency



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinency/pseuds/impertinency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon won't stop talking during sex. Jon and Robb find a way to shut him up. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the misplaced comment "THIS. YES." on the asoiafkinkmeme because I am easily amused. Originally posted [here](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/14196.html?thread=8883060#t8883060) and on my tumblr [here](http://impertinency.tumblr.com/post/48481564246/jon-robb-theon-drabble).
> 
> This is 100% ridiculous, so take it with a grain of salt. I'm just doing my part to bring more Jon/Robb/Theon into this fandom.

 

Robb thrusts into him and Theon can’t help but let out a long, low moan.

“THIS. YES,” he says, panting. Robb’s next thrust is particularly rough and Theon lets out another loud moan.

“Shut up, Greyjoy. You sound ridiculous,” Jon mutters.

Theon can’t see him - he thinks he’s behind Robb, but he can’t be certain. For all he knows, he could be behind them on the bed, pleasuring himself as he watches Robb take Theon. He twists around out of curiosity, finds that Jon _is_ behind Robb, leaving a trail of kisses across his spine. Theon rolls his eyes. Typical.

“You’re just jealous that Stark isn’t buggering you,” Theon says. Robb slaps at his hip in warning, making Theon grin.

“I’ve been with Robb twice as much as you have,” Jon says, his tone smug.

Before Theon can make a snide retort, Robb interrupts them, annoyance clear in his voice. “Seven hells, will you two shut up? Bad enough that you two fight like dogs during the day. You don’t need to do it here.”

“Snow started it,” Theon says.

Jon goes to reply, but Robb cuts him off with an unusually devious smirk. “Jon, I think you better put Theon’s mouth to better use,” he says. “Keep him quiet so he doesn’t wake the entire castle."

Jon stares at him, that pretty mouth open in confusion for a second before understanding sets in. His lips curl up in a pleased grin and then he’s placing one last kiss on Robb’s shoulder before moving up the bed to place himself in front of Theon.

He curls a hand around Theon’s neck with a slow smile. “You heard him, Greyjoy. “

Theon scowls, but wraps his lips around Jon’s cock anyway. After all, he thinks, there could be worse situations to be in.


End file.
